epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DennisRocking/Dennis' Rap Battles: Jim Carrey VS Charlie Chaplin
Hi guys! Welcome back to my rap battle series. As I am working on the second battle of Overwatch Rap Battles, which might not consist of everyone's favorite Overwatch grandpa battling an intergalactic master, I always am working on Dennis' Rap Battles, too! Today, we have just a silly battle. This isn't made to be taken too seriously, considering how, well, these two are two comedians! Today, we have Sir Charlie Chaplin battling Jim Carrey! It's suggested you listen to the beat with this. Give your comments below and any suggestions you'd like to see be made! See you guys soon! I have some great battles planned! :DDD Also, there will be hints in the bottom, so check those out! Guess away! Enjoy the battle! Hope you like it! And once again, don't take it too seriously, haha. Beat: https://soundcloud.com/covers-and-remixes-by-prime/workin-out-the-niche-holato Lyrics: Dennis' Rap Battles! Jim Carrey! VS! Sir Charlie Chaplin! BEGIN! Jim: Hold the phone! I mean, I don't even have to say one thing. Last time I checked, this fellow doesn't even speak. He has no face, he has no name. Make a snicker at who's bigger...trollface. You got no Keys...tones, I cut it to the point. Making fun of Hitler? Aren't we an edgy little boy? With that mug on you, no gal would google. Got a little hate in the heart? The feeling's Mutual! Charlie: I'll talk for this, I find I should rap BIG. Slap a stick with some slapstick on an ugly hasbeen. I don't say a word and give millions joy. You talk too much and multinationally annoy. Go wherever the next cheesy director orders. Hasn't made one good film since Ace Ventura. A career that gets Dumb and Dumber, nearly evil. Bad reviews?! Bad acting?! Put in place the sequel! Jim: Well, alrighty then. You went past your expiration date, and I'm the hasbeen? Good comedy movies for three decades? I've been in 'em! Big talk from a man who snuggles close with communism! Kid, I can't ever think of calling you Sir. You're Little, Tramp, Oh, do you concur? You're a Victorian, alright, minus the Victor. I'm the King of comedy, so now tell me who's the winner! Charlie: (short pause) Interesting...but I won't give in that easily. (pause ends) People laugh at my stock, you're literally a laughingstock! Even before comedy started to roll, I rocked! I was O.G, but I'll leave the Modern Times bent. Degrading to Penguins? What an Unfortunate Event. Riddle me this, Riddler, and make it fast. Explain how you went so downhill ever since the Mask? I mean, it's obvious we have different views. Too bad the biggest actor in the silent era wasn't you... Jim: (short pause) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (most annoying sound in the world) (pause ends) A King in New York? Now you're just a liar man. Such a boring life you couldn't even be saved by Iron Man! You made so many movies in the same setting! But from a man named "Tramp" what was I expecting?! Charlie: The facts are there, so why bother? You're salty about me, but you don't seem to have an oscar! I can grow out of the norm and change things up. Your career needs a mop and broom to sweep the thing up! I got a little class, got fans by the mass. You're trash, make movies fast, faking out sass. People idolize my style, I spawned a generation. People sigh at your movies with no anticipation! Jim Carrey: Uhh, yeah, tell that to the box office. Got more cameras on my face than literally the Office. You lost the Limelight, Yes, Man! So accept the truth. That the person that owns a genre won't always be you! Charlie: You've lowered the standard, made us all look the fool. I'd rather watch Adam Sandler than you! A bunch of good people always tight-knit. I'm directing Marlon Brando, I kept it lit! I give more laughs than your whole movies with one line. Your whole life is a giant punchline! Your upcoming title, in theatres near you, in spite of me: How Jim Carry Stole Good Comedy. WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! DENNIS' --audience laugh button like in sitcoms--RAP BATTLESSSS!!! Guess away!!! Category:Blog posts